


Lucky Charm

by citrussunscreen



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bottom Atobe Keigo, Echizen Family - Freeform, M/M, Top Echizen Ryouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: Atobe Keigo will never be out of the limelight, he doesn’t need Echizen Ryouma putting him there either by saying things like, “he’s my lucky charm”, honestly. Royal Pair. RyoAto.





	Lucky Charm

During Atobe Keigo’s younger days, he fervently believed that he did not need a lover. After all, there was no one more _splendid_ than himself. There was no one who could even _match _him in any aspect.

Keigo had admirers from all over the world. His familiarity in Greek and German gave him the chance to increase his number of acquaintances and increase his numbers of suitors. It wasn’t Keigo’s priority though. In fact, he had almost no interest in such _trivial matters_ outside of his school life.

Junior high was mostly smooth, a few bumps here and there, but Keigo was doing well, his pride as a formidable leader of Hyoutei gave him the extra confidence he thought could no not be further raised. By the time Keigo graduated high school with high marks, Keigo felt like life couldn’t be any better. He was happy with his position. But he still wanted to aim higher.

He may or may not have spent many nights mulling over the fact that he had an ongoing flirting rally with the Prince of Seigaku. It was difficult to put a finger on exactly what it meant, even for someone as smart as Keigo. However, it wasn’t _too _difficult to go with the flow and not look into it any deeper.

Their flirting rally continued even after Keigo graduated from high school. And even when Keigo entered university but also decided to continue his professional tennis career. If Kabaji noticed, he never said anything about it.

Most of the flirting was via online messaging. They met up once a week – if possible, sometimes, they’d both be in different parts of the world. Keigo would be playing a tournament back in the UK and Ryouma would be playing a tournament in Spain. Neither of them in Japan. But on those days, they’d call each other and Keigo found it becoming routine for him to wait for Ryouma’s messages, to wait for Ryouma’s phone calls.

He’d follow Ryouma’s scores and he knows that Ryouma is watching him as well.

After Keigo turned 20, things that he thought he had already laid out properly started to change. He put his professional tennis career on an indefinite hiatus (_he’s pretty much retired, but he can’t come out and admit it_) to finish off his studies and become the worthy leader of the Atobe group. He had bit off more than he could chew when he had thought he could have both his career in tennis and lead the family he grew up in.

Echizen was encouraging and tried to convince him that _tennis_ is a part of him already, that it isn’t something for him to give up. Keigo didn’t want to hear that from a tennis-obsessed brat. He had also decided. The thrill of competing in tennis could still be enjoyed outside of the professional ring, and at his own rate.

A few months after, Echizen turned 18, and they spent that night and the next together. It wasn’t at the Atobe mansion like all of Keigo’s lavish Christmas parties. It was at the resident Echizen household. Karupin was purring happily at the Christmas decorations, Nanako was cooking up a feast _for Ryouma’s birthday _with Rinko and the samurai of tennis, well, he was picking a fight with his oldest son on their makeshift tennis court.

Nanjirou had taken a look at Keigo and said bluntly, “I have no interest in someone without breasts”. He then takes a closer look and smirks, “I remember, you play tennis with Ryouma, he shaved your head once”.

It was not Keigo’s proudest moment, he did _faint_ after all. He’s not sure he wants that to be Nanjirou’s image of him.

“Oh?” Ryoga jogs over and looks at Keigo with amusement, “You must be Chibisuke’s… you know…”, Ryoga wags his eyebrows and lifts up his left pinky suggestively.

Ryouma frowns and adjusts his hat before he pushes his older brother’s chest, “Stop it”.

Ryoga laughs as he removes Ryouma’s Fila cap and then messes with the other’s hair. Ryouma has certainly grown a lot in height, but Ryoga is still taller. Keigo doubts Ryoga will stop calling Ryouma _Chibisuke_ even if Ryouma does end up growing taller than Ryoga.

Dropping the cap back on Ryouma’s head, Ryoga puts on a smirk and slinks over to Keigo. He grabs Keigo’s hand as he slots himself comfortably behind Keigo, “I see it was my misunderstanding”, Ryoga chuckles and amongst Keigo’s confusion, he lifts Keigo’s hand up to and presses his lips against the back of Keigo’s hand, “but this means I can take him for myself”.

Keigo is shocked and still confused.

Ryouma is glowing in anger as he forcefully removes Keigo from Ryoga’s grasp, “You!” Ryouma says loudly at Ryoga, “Don’t touch him!”

Nanjirou sighs as he picks at his ear with one hand, the other slipped under his garment as he scratches his armpit, “Young ones these days”. He then heads back into the house.

“How about a challenge?” Ryoga has his hands on his waist now as he deliberately bends down a little, “5 sets, whoever wins get to make Keigo-kun theirs”.

“No”, Keigo says straight away and rolls his eyes, “and don’t address me like that”.

“I won’t lose”, Ryouma says determinedly, he walks out to the court and take out the new racquet Keigo had gifted him for his birthday not even 10 minutes ago. Ryoga follows suit playfully.

“Don’t use me as an excuse to start a match”, Keigo has his arms crossed, he’s slightly angry, but he’s _better_ than that. He knows that Ryoga was just teasing and that his actions were nothing but a _joke_ and a way to _annoy_ Ryouma. But Keigo can’t help but wonder, whether it is possible for him and Ryouma to be in that kind of relationship.

Keigo plays referee between the two brothers. It wasn’t strange to see professional tennis players play against each other for obvious reasons, but it was just slightly more odd to watch them play against each other in someone’s backyard tennis court. Keigo can’t say it isn’t fun though. It made his blood boil as his passion for tennis continues to flow.

Eventually, their fun comes to an end when Rinko politely storms out and _orders_ her tennis-obsessed sons to _hurry up_ and come back in for dinner. When Rinko looks pointedly at Keigo and tells him that _that includes him too_, Keigo feels slightly flustered, not use to receiving orders, and he had to process what she was insinuating as well.

It was the first time Keigo had felt _nervous_ in Ryouma’s Japanese family home. They took their seats and Keigo has nothing to say when Ryouma’s hand brushes against his own. He thought it was an accident, but when it happens again and again and again throughout dinner, Keigo starts thinking, _it can’t be an accident_.

When their hands press against each other, Keigo starts focusing more on his left hand instead of on dinner. He answers the questions directed at him, things like _sponsoring the Wimbledon Open_ and Keigo knows that despite all the conversations happening, he’s still the centre of attention.

So when Ryouma _grabs_ Keigo’s hand and squeezes tightly, Keigo knows for sure that _that_ can’t be an accident. Gulping, Keigo turns to look at Ryouma, but he doesn’t look back at Keigo, instead he’s focused on gobbling up the food in front of him. Keigo looks away again and hopes that no one else has noticed.

He notes that Ryoga is smiling at him, _again_. Keigo knows that Ryoga must somehow intuitively know what was going on.

Ryouma lets go of Keigo’s hand once they finish dinner. They cut and share Ryouma’s birthday cake before going on a Christmas Carol karaoke spree.

There’s no explanation from Ryouma even when Ryouma lays out the spare futon. Keigo instinctively takes the bed to Ryouma’s chagrin. Ryouma says a few words of complaints and wants to butt heads with Keigo but he lets it slide.

It’s not silk sheets, but lucky Keigo had the foresight and brought his own silk sheets to change the bedding with. Well, it was really Nanako who was recruited to change the sheets. She gave them both a curious look but said nothing else as Keigo went to go shower and left Ryouma to deal with his cousin.

Just as Keigo settles into the bed after turning a lot and putting his body in all sorts of positions to find the most comfortable position, Ryouma turns the room lights off, but instead of crawling into the _guest _futon to sleep, Ryouma sits on the edge of his own bed and looks down onto Keigo.

“Ahn?” Keigo’s brows furrow as he eyes try to focus on what he can in the dark, taking time to adjust.

“I’m going to kiss you, Monkey King”, Ryouma states and it’s the only warning he gives Keigo before he swoops down and presses his lips against Keigo’s own.

And that was how they shared their first kiss with each other, on the eve of Ryouma’s 18th birthday.

The next morning, they open their presents and Rinko tells Keigo that he doesn’t need to bring such extravagant gifts next time. Keigo doesn’t think it’s all that extravagant though. Though he supposes _anything_ is more extravagant compared to the oranges Ryoga gifted everyone with, or the grape flavoured Fanta cans Ryouma gifted everyone with. And to think they’re both professional tennis players.

When Ryoga tells Keigo that he should come and celebrate with _him_ on the 23rd of December the following year, Ryouma lets out a guttural growl and tries to headbutt his older brother. Keigo declines as politely as he can, after acknowledging that he is _very _popular.

Keigo takes his work with him on a laptop and goes to the Grand Slam tournaments in which Ryouma plays in. The Australian Open is the first of the Grand Slams after Ryouma’s 18th. Keigo sits in Ryouma’s box and cheers for him under the sweltering heat (Keigo admits he much prefers the weather in England). Once the match is over and the press conference is over, they head out to eat – both compromising with each other on cuisine. After, Ryouma goes to train by himself and Keigo goes back to their hotel to work. It was comfortable. They share more and more kisses with each other in their hotel as their hands hold tightly onto each other.

The hotel isn’t what Keigo can find the greatest comfort in despite it all. He tells Ryouma that for the next tournament he travels (not follow) with Ryouma, they have to stay somewhere more prestigious. He needs his maids and butlers. Ryouma denies him his personal servants but he won’t mind if they stayed somewhere closer to Keigo’s tastes.

After being questioned by reporters in regards to the very famous figures in his player box – _Samurai Nanjirou _and _the Atobe Keigo_, Ryouma is honest and announces that Atobe Keigo is his lover. That they’re together with marriage in mind.

It was new to Keigo as he watches from the box. He knows the camera must be zoomed in onto his face to watch his reaction, so Keigo schools his expression.

Ryouma is cheeky and gives the media a peek at their relationship when Ryouma is on the grounds and deliberately pulls Keigo in for a quick kiss on the lips. Keigo frowns but doesn’t say anything else as he takes Ryouma’s trademark Fila white cap to hide his own blushing face.

Once they’re back in their hotel room, Keigo points out the new information, “I didn’t know we were lovers with marriage in mind”.

Ryouma is silent for a little as he heads straight for the fridge to grab his milk.

“Don’t ignore me, brat”.

Ryouma takes a gulp of his milk before placing it on the bench. He then walks over to Keigo and easily places a hand on the back of Keigo’s neck and his other hand to tilt Keigo’s chin up so that their lips can meet again. This time, a much more passionate kiss. Ryouma’s cap gets in the way, but Keigo pays it no mind even when he hears it drop on the floor.

Keigo’s eyes flutter close and he enjoys the moment. Kisses from Ryouma were heavenly, it made Keigo’s heart soar and he definitely would not say _no_ to a kiss from the prodigy. Keigo rests his hands on the other’s arms to steady himself.

Once they disconnect, Keigo thought Ryouma would say his favourite phrase, but he doesn’t.

“For someone so smart, Monkey King, you’re rather dense”, Ryouma quips, “you know I love tennis”.

Keigo quirks one eyebrow up, “I love tennis too”, he isn’t sure what else to say to that awful insult that took him by surprise.

“It’s not strange to you that I would spend time with you doing things that aren’t related to _tennis_?” Ryouma runs a thumb across Keigo’s bottom lip, spreading the saliva there.

“Ahn?” Keigo flips his hair, “I’m not surprised that you can’t resist my beauty and prowess”.

“That’s so you, Monkey King”, Ryouma sighs.

Keigo _hmphs!_ “Just tell me important things like this before you tell _anyone _else”.

Ryouma smirks and picks up his cap, he puts it on backwards before kissing Keigo again.

There’s one day of rest before Ryouma’s next match – a very important match indeed. If he wins this next match, it’ll be his first Grand Slam win. He won’t be the youngest Grand Slam winner, but it will still be an incredible feat.

When Ryouma comes back that day from training, his eyes are focused on his phone even after greeting Keigo with a few kisses.

Keigo is interested in what the other is looking at so intently so he gets off the chair and takes a look.

It’s photos of Karupin. Seeing Ryouma’s beloved cat makes Keigo miss Beat too.

“Did your mother send you more?” Keigo asks, but he knows the answer already.

Ryouma nods and then holds his phone out a little bit further so that Keigo can admire Karupin’s beautiful form too.

“Rest up before you big match tomorrow”, Keigo says with concern, he gives Ryouma a pat on the back before he heads back to cushioned chair and has all intentions to continue working.

Ryouma hums in agreement. He takes out a good luck charm from his pocket, presses it against his fingers and then pockets it again.

“Ahn?” Keigo doesn’t let that small detail slip him by, “You prayed at the shrine before this Open?”

Ryouma nods again, “For good luck, of sorts”. He gives Keigo a small smile.

“Luck?” Keigo smiles, “For _the_ Prince of Tennis?” He finds it amusing that Ryouma would even consider something like _luck_ for his matches. Sure there are things like _the weather_ which is out of their control. Keigo supposes that the first Grand Slam of the year is known for its blistering heat. Definitely something neither Ryouma or Keigo thrive under.

“Yeah”, Ryouma admits and then tacks on a “I suppose”.

Keigo hums and stares at Ryouma with interest at the other’s rather indecisive response. And even more so when Ryouma walks towards him.

Ryouma bends a knee, letting it rest on the floor of their hotel room. He places one hand on Keigo’s bent knee and gives it a small squeeze. Keigo is a little confused, but excited at the same time as he looks down at Ryouma, “Ahn?”

Ryouma clears his throat and says as clear as day, “I want you to be my good luck charm”, Ryouma’s eyes are wide and they look into Keigo’s blue eyes, “Keigo-san”.

Keigo can feel his heart pump _hard_. He looks into Ryouma’s golden eyes and Keigo is reminded happily of _why_ he loves the colour _gold_ so much. Ryouma _has never_ addressed him as with his first name. He’s also never given Ryouma permission to do so, it’s very bold of Ryouma to do so. Keigo gives him the excuse that they were both raised overseas for a period of time. It’s always been _Monkey King_. He does know that Ryouma refers to him as _Atobe-san_, so different to the _-sama_ he’s much more use to hearing from those around him.

But what Ryouma is proposing is preposterous.

“You want _me_”, Keigo raises both eyebrows, “a _King_ to be a _mere_ good luck charm?”

Ryouma nods once for affirmation, “_My_ good luck charm to be precise”.

Keigo’s lips turn into a smile, “And how do you plan to do that, _Ryouma-kun_?”

Ryouma returns the smile as he slips a hand under Keigo’s shirt. “Yes?”

Giving a sharp intake of breath at the cold hand against his skin, Keigo’s voice remains calm when he answers, “Yes”.

Keigo can’t say that he’s happy that they’re going to explore this part of their relationship on a hotel bed, at least they have one of the finest silks lining the bed, but his heart won’t stop being excited. He really hadn’t thought that he’d ever be _this_ excited from something that isn’t tennis, and knowing Ryouma, he knows that Ryouma is the same.

“You have an important match tomorrow”, Keigo reminds Ryouma as they both undress each other, “don’t go overboard”, Keigo says. But even as he says that, he isn’t _that _sure what _overboard_ is.

“All the more reason”, Ryouma states as he presses his lips against Keigo’s neck, “to make use of my good luck charm”.

Keigo groans and pushes at Ryouma’s shoulder gently, “Don’t call me that, brat”.

Ryouma laughs, “I’m as tall as you now”, Ryouma doesn’t budge and instead rolls on top of Keigo, “not a brat”.

“Still a brat”, Keigo says just for the sake of it all. He lets his hands wander across Ryouma’s very well-toned body, his fingers tracing the lines of Ryouma’s six pack. It tickled when Ryouma’s own fingers play with his skin, but it wasn’t unlikeable.

“Tell me if you’re not alright with this”, Ryouma whispers against Keigo’s sensitive ears, “Keigo-san”.

Keigo laughs a little and nods, he presses his hands against Ryouma’s cheeks and squeeze them, now _free_ of the baby fat that once kept his cheeks _warm_. And so adorable. “You use to be so cute”.

“_Use to_?” Ryouma questions.

“Use to”, Keigo repeats himself and wants to roll his eyes and tell the other off for making him repeat himself.

“You’re cute even now”, Ryouma raises one hand to rub against Keigo’s ear lobe.

Keigo doesn’t blush, but he’ll take all the compliments he can get from Ryouma. He lets go of Ryouma’s cheeks. And goes back to caressing Ryouma’s sides. “Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Keigo asks. He needs to _make sure_.

Ryouma pecks Keigo’s lips and then answers, “Yes, of course”. Ryouma presses their foreheads together, their chest flush against each other and Ryouma can _taste_ Keigo’s breath, “I’ve wanted this for a long time”.

A part of Keigo wants to ask Ryouma to define _a long time_, but he’s also worried about the answer he may receive. So, he doesn’t ask Ryouma to _define_ the term.

There’s some shuffling and Keigo is almost rendered speechless when Ryouma pulls out a new tube of lube. He wonders what kind of expression the younger was wearing when he bought _that _tube, he wonders if Ryouma had bought it wanting to deepen their physical intimacy, wanting them to be _officially _romantically involved.

“It’s grape flavoured”, Keigo notes with duress.

“Limited edition”, Ryouma smirks and holds the tube up so that Keigo can see the magnificence of the tube better, “Fanta, grape flavoured”.

“You can’t be serious”, Keigo is bamboozled. _No way_.

Ryouma pops open the tube and squeezes some onto his palm, it’s _purple_ in colour. Keigo feels like he should be disgusted, but it kind of makes him more fond of the other. Ryouma dips his fingers into it and then lifts them up close to Keigo’s mouth, “Taste?”

“Hell no”, Keigo swats Ryouma’s hand away, “I’m not going along with that obsession of yours, champagne taste _much_ better”.

Ryouma scoffs as he sticks his finger into his own mouth before immediately capturing Keigo’s lips and pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. This way, they can both taste of grape. Keigo squeezes his eyes shut and his hands immediately go to hold onto Ryouma’s shoulders tightly.

“Not bad, right?” Ryouma asks as their lips disconnect, a trail of saliva hangs between them. Keigo opens his eyes and he hates how _smug_ Ryouma looks. He wonders if his cheeks are as red as Ryouma’s own.

Keigo moves his hands from Ryouma’s shoulders to his arms and caresses the skin there, to feel for himself in this setting, the muscles Ryouma has built up over the years, the muscles that work hard and continues to paint his career in tennis.

Ryouma moves the finger he had in his mouth not too long ago to Keigo’s leg and traces odd shapes all over the others thigh before deciding to hike Keigo’s leg up and prop it on his own shoulder.

Sucking in a breath, Keigo halts his movements and looks at Ryouma from under his lashes. He gulps and then gasps when their erection rubs against each other briefly before they’re pressed against each other the more his leg is bent.

“Good thing you’re so flexible”, Ryouma comments happily, “Keigo-san”.

“Ryouma, you”, Keigo licks his lips and shuffles his hips a little.

Ryouma’s hand slips from Keigo’s leg and goes to the other’s buttocks and takes a handful and squeezes. Keigo moans. Ryouma’s eyes brighten up and squeezes more, massaging the single cheek. Keigo presses a hand on the back of Ryouma’s neck and the other goes to play with one of Ryouma’s nipples.

It’s intimate. Much more so than anything they’ve done with each other before. And that is understandable. Keigo thinks about how Ryouma used the excuse of raising _good luck_ for his match tomorrow to have sex with him and finds it is rather _hilarious_. There are better ways of asking. Just like how there are better ways of confirming that _they’re lovers_.

Keigo doesn’t even notice when Ryouma removes his hand to lather it up in lube. He does however tense up when he feels the lube slicked fingers start probing at his hole. It’s hold and it feels _strange_. It is foreign, and Keigo doesn’t even know what kind of expression he is making when he looks at Ryouma, all he knows is that he feels flushed and that his eyebrows are furrowed.

“Keigo-san”, Ryouma calls out and presses light kisses across Keigo’s jawline, “I’ll look after you”.

“Ryouma”, Keigo blinks rapidly as he feels Ryouma’s finger press against his hole and _in_. It goes _in _and more _in_.

“Breathe”, Ryouma says and he breathes in loudly and breathes out loudly. “Follow me”. Keigo tries. He’s never had difficulty regulating his breathing whilst training, this is _similar_. It’s just an unfamiliar situation. He had never thought he’d ever need a lover, and even when he was sharing kisses with Ryouma, he never thought that they were _lovers_. He had wished for it on some empty nights when the silk sheets provide none of the warmth he craved. And now, things seem to have escalated _so quickly_.

But as Keigo looks into Ryouma’s eyes, he sees a man he has known for many years. A man who shared many of his fond memories. A man who pushed him to be the best that he is. A man who lights up the burning desire within him. A man who makes him proud of himself. A man who makes him feel like he really is _king_ of the world.

“That’s it”, Ryouma says quietly.

“Ryouma”, Keigo tilts his head and presses their lips together. He knows Ryouma isn’t talking down on him, however the other’s tone is unusually soft and it makes Keigo feel _strange. _He can’t put his finger on it, he’s unsure whether he likes it or not.

He feels like he needs to control some aspect of _this_.

“More”, Keigo demands, “at this rate you’re going at, the finals will be over and you still won’t be in me”. In hindsight, it’s rather crude, and nothing something a gentleman would say. But Ryouma doesn’t seem to mind, a smirk back on his lips, one matching the one on Keigo’s lips.

It definitely feels uncomfortable for Keigo when there was clearly more than one finger up his ass, so to say. But if it means things can hasten up some, he’s happy for things to progress. This won’t be their only time, _their first time – yes, _so he’d have many more times with Ryouma to savour.

Keigo has certainly never thought about having someone else open him up with their fingers during his teenage years. He has maybe once or twice, _a month_, imagined Ryouma and him in intimate situations, but it’s never bothered him, and it’s never made him want to ascertain whether it could become reality or not. But here they are, turning it into a reality. And it seems, Ryouma has wanted this _for a long time_.

Keigo grunts as Ryouma’s fingers twist and turn, goes in and pulls out. He groans as the joints bend and catch against his rim, he moans when they press against areas that seem _forbidden_.

“Keigo-san”, Ryouma says breathlessly, “Keigo-san”.

“Ahn?” Keigo presses his nose against Ryouma’s nose. But Ryouma can’t seem to gather his words and form a sentence.

A whine escapes Keigo’s lips when Ryouma pulls his fingers out. He spreads the excess lube over his throbbing erection before squeezing more from the tube. It squelches and Keigo feels his heart beat faster with it. Keigo watches with eyes full of anticipation as Ryouma spreads the grape flavoured lube all over his organ.

It looks like it will hurt.

Keigo was definitely not wrong in assuming so. Keigo goes from gripping the bed sheets to gripping Ryouma’s shoulders when Ryouma presses the tip of his erection into Keigo’s hole. Their breathing is heavy. The sound of the lube is scandalous. Ryouma continues to let his lips glide over Keigo’s glistening skin, from the jawline to his neck and down Keigo’s chest. All whilst muttering against the skin and telling Keigo how beautiful the other is.

Nothing Keigo doesn’t already know.

When Keigo remembers that Ryouma has a big match, possibly his biggest match _yet_ the next day, he releases Ryouma’s shoulders and grips the bedsheets beneath them instead. Ryouma doesn’t need any other stress before his big match.

“Hold onto me, Keigo-san”, Ryouma insists as he pauses to grab Keigo’s hands from the bedsheets and try to place it around his shoulders again.

“Ryouma”, Keigo says with a warning voice as he pulls his arms back and shows that he wants them on the bed instead. “Finals tomorrow”, Keigo reminds Ryouma.

“It’s okay”, Ryouma tries to coerce the other, “you’re my _lucky charm_”, Ryouma insists, “I’ll show you I’ll win with you”.

“So cheesy”, Keigo looks away briefly and then back up at Ryouma. He almost pouts when Ryouma uses one hand to join their hands together into a tight grip, fingers weaving together beautifully.

“You love it though”, Ryouma teases.

Keigo scoffs. He does though. Deep inside.

Ryouma’s other hand continues to guide himself inside of Keigo as slowly as they can both manage without each other breaking out in too much of a sweat or swear in frustration.

Their lips naturally find each other once Ryouma is all the way in. Keigo feels weak all over and he moans when Ryouma takes their joined hands and lays both flat on Keigo’s stomach. It shouldn’t have come as a shock but it does when Keigo can feel Ryouma physically inside of him _from the outside_. He didn’t realise tears were rolling down his cheeks until Ryouma were lapping them up with his tongue.

“I’m happy”, Keigo affirms, “I’m _so_ happy”, Keigo’s heart swells with warmth at the vocalisation of how he’s feeling in this moment.

“Me too”, Ryouma rubs their foreheads together before sharing a slow kiss together.

Keigo could feel the rim of his hole tense and relax in accordance with his breathing. He enjoys the pampering from Ryouma. And even more so when Ryouma directs some of his attention to join Keigo’s hand on Keigo’s own erection.

He can’t remember if he’s ever felt so stimulated.

When Ryouma starts moving, it’s slow and awkward. Keigo isn’t sure if he’ll ever be able to adjust to this feeling, but his nerves are on fire and his heart strings are thrumming in excitement.

Eventually, Keigo wraps his arms under Ryouma’s arms and holds onto the other’s back, he tries to not leave any lasting damage. But when Ryouma grazes against a particular sensitive spot, Keigo almost screams out and his nails may dig in more than he intended to.

Ryouma says nothing, his smile doesn’t falter as he continues to look at Keigo.

All it took was a few more pumps and Keigo reached his climax. His whole body trembled and his eyes were squeezed tight. “Ryouma”, Keigo gasps out. Bliss truly _felt _beautiful.

“Keigo-san”, Ryouma replies as both his hands go to hold Keigo tightly. Their lips connect and disconnect quickly as Ryouma thrusts his hips back and forth, seeking his own release.

Release comes to Ryouma quickly, he shudders as he stays embedded within Keigo, their eyes lock onto each other making it seem as though they were the only two in the world, as thought there was nothing else to consider in the world.

Ryouma pulls out and they both moan long and low at the draw of Ryouma’s cock against Keigo’s inside, pulling out some cum with him.

Keigo trembles again at the emptiness.

“Ryouma”, Keigo winces a little and is glad that he’s the one who seems to be in apparent pain, and not Ryouma.

“Hm?” Ryouma lifts himself up from Keigo’s chest and looks into the other’s eyes.

“Don’t forget the condom next time”, Keigo reprimands lightly. He doesn’t think he _hates_ the feeling of Ryouma’s semen within him. But he knows the repercussions. And he knows that his hole is feeling overly sensitive now so it may make things difficult.

“We’ll see”, Ryouma replies cheekily, “after all, we’ll need to clean it regardless of whether I cum inside or not”.

Which is true. But still. Keigo feels like Ryouma’s _glowing_ with _sparkles _coming out of him.

“_You’ll_ have to clean it”, Keigo states with finality in his tone.

Ryouma laughs a little, “Of course, _my King_”.

At least Ryouma knows his place.

The _next _time comes much sooner. Ryouma finds himself balls deep within Keigo again. Keigo feels like all his senses are heightened even more and can’t stop the moans that roll out of him like waves with every thrust Ryouma pushes into him.

A part of Keigo wishes that they could continue _just like this_ forever.

Keigo’s mind feels muddled as he lies on their soiled bedsheets, covered in both their fluids. He can’t remember how many rounds they’ve been at this night, he wasn’t counting, not when Ryouma took up all of his attention. His hole feels swollen and he hopes that he doesn’t embarrass himself tomorrow at the final. He can’t be limping or squirming in his seat.

Ryouma’s fingers are gently as they touch Keigo’s own. He’s out of breath himself. But he wears a smile filled with fondness.

Ryouma leans in and pecks Keigo’s lips before lying next to the other. “I’m going to win tomorrow”, Ryouma says with determination as he lies next to Keigo, playing with the other’s hair and reminiscing over the time he shaved it all off without hesitance.

“Yes”, Keigo breathes heavily and looks into Ryouma’s golden eyes. “Win”.

Ryouma accepts his trophy at his first Grand Slam win with a smirk. He adjusts his cap slightly as he goes through the list of people (and cat) in which he is thankful for. Ryouma leaves Keigo for last. “And lastly, to my partner, Keigo-san, with you as my lucky charm by my side, I know that I can win no matter where I go”. The crowd coos and applauds, a few wolf-whistles make it to Ryouma’s ears. Ryouma can’t wait to watch the replay and see more clearly the expression Keigo was wearing when he heard those words. And for his fans’ sake, the ones watching at the arena and the ones watching from home. Ryouma repeats his acceptance speech in Japanese.

After the award ceremony, Ryouma is able to steal some kisses at the lockers when Keigo comes to congratulate him personally. There are hugs and they don’t really hug _that often_.

“I meant it when I said I know I can win if you are with me”, Ryouma mutters into Keigo’s ear.

“You sure are confident”, Keigo replies and holds Ryouma tighter.

They break apart and the rest of Ryouma’s player box members congratulate him. Keigo smiles and he can’t stop. He never thought he could feel this happy, watching someone else win in a sports he _loves _with all his heart.

When Ryouma goes into further details about Keigo being his lucky charm at the post-award ceremony interviews, it makes it to the headlines of the newspapers and Keigo decides he will need to run Ryouma through some PR tutorials. Not _all_ news is good news, though Keigo is starting to think, with Ryouma by his side, he can also tackle whatever comes his way.


End file.
